The Emo Girl and The BadBoy
by XxShadowLunaAmethystxX
Summary: Nico's in trouble. . . again. This time, Hades sends him to a public school. There he meets the tough yet kind Emo Girl, Melody. It's Romeo and Juliet again. BadBoy! Nico! Emo! Melody! Mortal centered. Rated T for drugs and tad bit of violence. I'll try to update daily. Mortal! Artemis! Mortal! Apollo! Mortal! Hades! Alive Mortal! Bianca!
1. WHAT!

Me: Hi everyone! I was inspired to write this Fanfic while I was on QuoteV, taking a quiz. I'm putting DGR in hold for a while. Sorry for all of my fans who enjoyed my story, including ilovefonandalaude. I was taking a 'Your Type of Guy', quiz. I got the badboy type, which is like not surprising. So, I thought, "Why not do a PJ story involving Nico and Melody? Mind Blown! LOL. So, I'm doing this for fun and a special thanks to RR for he created the awesome characters named Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace. This is a Mortal story, so the Gods will appear, however they won't appear as all powerful as they are in the series.

Thanks to: ilovefonandalaude, ProudCanadianGal101, and everyone else who commented, reviewed, and favorite my TGDR story! And of course, Rick Riordan!

_Nico_

I gritted my teeth, trying to block out my father who was yelling at me upstairs while I was in my room, blasting my rock n roll/ punk/metal music from my earphones.

Normally, my father didn't even care about me. He left my alone, but this time, he decided to care. Mainly because my mother, Maria, died when I when I was ten. My sisters, Bianca and Hazel, lived with us. My first sister, Bianca, lived with the Hunters, an all archery girl's group. My sister Hazel was one year younger than me. Bianca was 2 years older.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I threw off my earphones and threw it on my bed. I stomped my way down the stairs, where Hazel, Bianca, and of course, my father, Hades Pluto Di Angelo sat at the couch, glaring at me.

See, my dad is a CEO at the Underworld, a company which digs out gems like rubies, diamonds, etc, and makes rings which we sell to ring shops and stuff. My dad was also very rich. He also had two brothers, Zeus Jupiter Grace, and Poseidon Neptune Jackson. I had three cousins, Jason, Thalia, and Percy. All of our mothers had a flair for Greek Mythology. However, my mother, Maria was Italian.

I finally made my way down the stairs, sitting on my favorite armchair, which was black. "Nico, I cannot believe you, your seventh school in a row!" My father shouted in fury. "And it's a private school. . ." he trailed off. Hazel and Bianca looked at Hades, afraid that he might yell loud enough that he might have been heard even in China.

Now, I'm known as the 'player' and 'badboy', which really isn't that bad, or so I think. "NIco, I've made my decision. I've decided that I shall send you to a public high school." He said. I stood up in my seat, in alarm. "No!" I shouted. I'd never been to a public school, and the people there were pretty stupid. I pondered that thought. _Cute cheerleaders, _I thought. Hades saw his son's face and scowled.

"Nico, this isn't so you can sleep with girls. This is for your education. Either this, or be homeschooled." He told me. I paled. I never liked homeschooling. Ever.

I sighed. "Alright, I'll do it." I finally said. Hades sighed. "On one condition: I wish to do whatever I want." I finished. Father grumbled. "Fine, you can do whatever you want unless you do not break the law or get sent to jail." He said. I nodded. I quickly got off the chair and bolted back to my room, plugging in my earphones and blasting up my music again, laying on my bed a stupid smile on my face.

_Melody_

Hi, I'm Melody Yang, Twelfth Grader. Once I got into my parent's house, they were yelling at each other again. "I can't believe you cheated again!" my mom yelled. "I have _needs_!" Dad yelled back. I rolled my eyes, heading towards my room. My room basically looks like an Emo/Goth room. A _Green Day _poster hung on the wall. My bed sheets were dark colors. My wardrobe was dark and black. With a sigh, I landed myself on my bed and did my homework.

"Melody! Come and eat!" My sister yelled. I rolled my eyes, getting off my bed, walking to the living room. My eyes brightened. Steak, Mashed Potatoes, and Fried Rice. I began to pile my plate with the food. Once I had finished, I'd washed the dishes, and now I was in my bed. Green Day's song, Boulevard of Broken Dreams blasted through my earphones. My eyes lidded close.

~Line Break~

_Nico_

The alarm clock buzzing was the first thing I'd heard in the morning. I groaned, muttering "Shut up," over and over. I finally put on a black shirt with a skull on it, with a black ripped leather jacket, black jeans which were ripped as well, and black converses. The smokes were on my nightstand, and when I grabbed them and headed out the door with my backpack, I said, "Fuck. I forgot the damm lighter." I cursed. I walked to my motorcycle and kick-started the engine. Once I'd gotten to the school, I'd figured out the name: Olympia High School. I snorted at the name, not caring. I quickly pulled in the parking lot, and a lot of girls started swooning. I smirked. Walking to the office door and pulling it open, I greeted by a woman who looked to be in her twenties in a pale blue blouse a pair of jeans and sneakers. She smiled at me. "You're Nico Di Angelo, right?" She asked me. I nodded slowly. She grinned. "Oh, here's your schedule." She said, pulling an out a piece of paper, that was folded in a square. Once I got out of the office, guys were glaring at me heatly. I unfolded the paper which said:

_8:15- 9:15 I-Math_

_9:20- 10:20 II- Art_

_10:20- 10:50 Free Period_

_10:55- 12:55 P.E_

_12:55-1:25- Lunch B_

_1:30-2:30- ELA_

_2:35- 3:35- History_

I looked at my schedule, dumbstruck. Seven periods of torture. Oh how did people even cope with this? I quickly checked the time. 45 minutes before first period started. I turned to the front, and then my heart stopped. For you idiots that don't know, that was a figure of speech. She wore a Sex Pistols black t-shirt, black jeans, and combat boots. She also wore a black and silver cuff, a silver necklace with a golden bow and arrow, and her hair was cut like my cousin Thalia and she had purple highlights. The makeup she wore was black eyeliner lined on her waterline and was smudged. A black book bag was slung over her shoulder. I stared at her, gaping like an idiot. She noticed me and scowled. I heard a girl giggle behind me. It was a blond girl with curls and brown eyes. Her hair was brown. Kind of. I could tell she was a two-time. "Hey Melody!" She said in a slutty voice. She walked up to us coldly. 'What _is _it _this _time, Desiree?" She snarled. Desiree looked down. "Come on Melody, are you still mad about the time when you found me and your ex making out in a closet?" She said. Her eyes hardened. "Yes, and you got dumped by him and he followed me around like a lovesick puppy and I beated him and you to a pulp. Remember that?" She snapped sarcastically. I noticed she also had her schedule in her hand, folded, like mine.

"Can I see your schedule?" I asked her. Melody raised an eyebrow but gave me the paper. It said:

_P.I8:15- 9:15- Strings_

_ 9:20- 10:20- Art_

_ 10:20- 10:50- Free Period_

_ 10:55- 11:55- ELA (Gate)_

_P.V12:55- 1:25- Lunch B_

_ 1:30- 2:30- Science (Gate)_

_ 2:35- 3:35- History (Gate)_

I looked shocked. Three of her classes were gate classes. And she didn't even have Math! She must've read my mind, because said, "I don't have Math because I got a degree in it and I was the top of class in elementary school." She said. I nodded in understanding. "Oh come you don't have P.E?" I asked her. Her eyes hardened.

The bell rang.

I never got to ask her about why she wasn't in P.E, mainly because she walked to her Strings class and Desiree dragged me to the Math class, because she had the same first period like me.

_Melody_

_Ugh, why did he ask me about why I wasn't in P.E? _I though angrily. No one knew why I didn't have P.E except my friends other then Desiree. _He's a badboy, don't get close to them, _dad once said. I bit my lip while I was walking to the library. I couldn't help but get attracted by him. I mean, who wouldn't? With his messy, shaggy hair, his black eyes, and his ripped leather jacket. For a weird moment, I knew what he smelled like. Cinnamon, sweet and spicy with the smell of spices along with it. _Wait, what? I'm not supposed to think that! I met him, just today! _I thought in panic. However, I could his cold hand slowly creeping up my shoulder. His cold breath sent shivers up my spine. His arms wrapping around my waist and-

"Melody!" "Are you _even _listening to me?!" Mrs. Abbra asked me, her hands in her hips. I snapped out of my daydream. "Y-Yeah, Mrs. Abbra, I'm listening." I said, stuttering. The kids in the class not including Nico, snickered. She sighed and began to talk again. Nico yawned loudly, causing everyone to laugh. She shot him a dirty glare and the bell rang, announcing that school was over. We bolted out of our seats and ran to the door.

Once I'd made it out in the parking lot, my silver lighter peeked out of my bag. "Hey Melody, could I use your light for a sec?" he asked me. "What do I in return, Nico?" I asked him, with an eyebrow raised. He grinned. "First name basics huh, Nana?" He asked me. I froze. _Nana._ My favorite anime in the world. "H-How do you now that, Nico?" I demanded. He chuckled. "It's my favorite anime/manga too. Just because I'm a badboy doesn't mean that I can actually do something. Why, does it surprise you?" He said, adding the last sentence cheekily. I flush a crimson red. "S-S-Shut it," I stuttered. "Aw, is the girl whose tough I turned soft and stuttering tells me to shut up?" He said cheekily again. I shot him a dirty look. "Look, if you give you're for me to use, then I'll give you a ride home." He said. I thought about it. Finally, I nodded. He pulled out his box, and offered me one. I took it without any hesitation. He chuckled. "I never knew you smoked. I thought you were a 'Daddy's Little Girl.'" He said, chuckling as I got on, not before I lit it and blew into the sky. He grinned. "Hold on, Nana, you're in for a wild ride." He said. I chuckled softly, a smile rising on my features. He kick-started the engine, my arms wrapped around his waist, my head resting on his right shoulder blade.

_Nico_

My heart was racing. Her smell of vanilla and pine filled my nose. Her long, jet-black hair flew in front of my face. Once I got to her house, I was pretty surprised. Her house was in the middle of huge and small. I figured that she was middle class. I could hear arguing like: _"I've had enough of this! I'm going to file a divorce!" _A woman's voice shouted. _"Go right ahead no one's stopping you!" _A man's voice shouted. I figured it was her parents. "Thanks for bringing me home, Nico." She reached over, kissing me on the cheek. Once she pulled away, I was gaping like an idiot. I thought _it doesn't hurt to try, right? _Then I'd grabbed her face slowly, pulling it to mine. I crashed my lips against hers. Her lips were getting hotter and hotter. The door swung open. Melody's father cleared his throat. Melody and I pulled away, embarrassed, with our cheeks bright red. "What's the fuss about?" A girl said, rubbing her eyes, as she walked to the front door. Once she saw me and Melody, she grinned. "You're in trouble," she sang. Melody scowled. "Shut it, Curly." She snapped. "Lucy, go back inside." Melody's mother said. Lucy scrambled back inside the house.

"Melody, come inside." Her mother demanded. Melody sighed as if to say, _here we go again._ She walked inside the house, grumbling and cursing. Her parents shot a dirty look at me. I kick-started my engine again and drove home, forgetting that Melody forgot to get her lighter.

Once I'd gotten inside the house, Hazel hugged me. But I was in shock. "Big brother, what's wrong?" She said softly. I shook my head. "You're lovesick, Nico." My father said. He patted my armchair, gesturing that he and I have a talk. Bianca and Hazel scrambled up to their rooms, and the doors shut. "Son, what's wrong?" He asked me. With a sigh, I told him _everything, _including Nana's and my kiss. I quickly grabbed her sliver lighter, showing it to my father. He studied it for a while. I shook my head, putting it inside my pocket, walking into my room before collapsing on the bed.

_Melody_

The lecture was the same. Don't be those boys, blah, blah, blah. However, I'd forgotten my lighter. Little did I know, Lucy was standing outside my door, listening.

_Third Person's POV_

Nico and Melody stared out of their windows, thinking one thing: _I'll see you again._


	2. Deals, and Dates!

Me: Hi guys! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Special Thanks To: Rick Riordan, ilovefonandalaude, and Zeakath! Now reviews:

Ilovefonandalaude: Thank you! Haha now that I think about the first chapter is pretty cute and fluffy! I've Angel, The Angel and the Demon, Love in Darkness Book III, Forever Haunted Book I, Love Is War Book II, and Shadow and Light Book VI in progress!

Me: And for those who enjoyed DGR, I'm sorry, I had to take it down. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to post it on QuoteV, but I'll try to post it. I'm sure that I can post on there.

_Disclaimer: _Percy Jackson and the Olympians do not belong to me. However, I'm writing this story for fun and for people's entertainment. No cash/money is made with this; however reviews are appreciated and helpful. Also, I need a beta reader! I never had a beta reader or am I one, so I need one ASAP! Again, thanks to ilovefonandalaude for your continued support and help!

_Nico_

When I woke up, Melody's and I's kiss was burned and still fresh in my mind. I was still wearing the same as yesterday. I wondered why her parents didn't like us together. Still, I know her. I knew ever since we were eleven.

_*Flash Back*_

My eleven year old self was hugging Melody. "Do you have to move?" She asked me, tears streaking down her face. I nodded sadly. "My dad, he wants to continue the company, I wanted to bring you along but I can't. . ." She sobbed in my shoulder. "I'll call, alright?" I murmured in her hair. She nodded slowly. "Nico!" Father shouted. I sighed and walked in the car. Once we started to drive away, she started running to me, waving. She stopped running and fell. My eyes widened. I wanted to tell Father to stop so that I could see what was wrong, but I couldn't. She covered her face and sobbed. I put my hands on the window, and spoke to her in Morse code. _I love you. _Her parents rushed outside. They picked her up and I could see what happened. Her knee was bleeding badly. She looked at me. Her doe eyes were watery with tears. She spoke the same thing. _I love you, too._

_*Flash Back End*_

I looked at her lighter. It was engraved with a word. Σελήνη. It meant Luna in Greek. She was Hmong, and she knew Greek, Japanese, and Italian. Her sad tear-streaked face flashed in my head. That's why I changed to the person I was now. I seriously felt like an idiot. I quickly ran to the bathroom, taking off my clothes and jumping in the shower. I sighed in relief as the hot water hit my skin. "Nico! School starts in 20 minutes!" Father shouted. "Alright!" I yelled, irritated. I got out of the shower and quickly put my clothes on, grabbing Nana's lighter and stuffing it inside my pocket. My phone buzzed. I opened my inbox and it said:

_Nana: Hey! Come you come over a give me a ride to school! BTW, can you give me my lighter _when_ we get to school?!_

Death Breathe: Yeah sure, some place then?

_Nana: Yeah, and I'm going to leave early today. My parents are filing the divorce and want me to sign it and be there as well. Ugh, PARENTS!_

Death Breathe: Yeah, okay sure.

I shut my phone off. _Oh yeah, that's right, Melody's parents were yelling at each other that they going to get a divorce . . . but why does she have to be there? _I was still confused. I walked to my motorcycle, kick-starting my engine, driving to her house. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a Barbie doll that said: _ Barbie, Eat Your Heart Out._ She wore a black leather jacket, the same one as yesterday. Dark Grey washed out jeans were on her. The shoes, jewelry were the same. The makeup as well. The book bag was slung over shoulder, earphones blasted with Green Day.

She got on the motorcycle. Her smell roamed through my nose. I raised her chin up and kissed her. Her eyes lidded closed, wrapping her arms around my neck. I pulled away from her, kick-starting the engine, her arms wrapped around my waist. Once we got to the school, it was like if someone pushed the STOP button on a remote. Everyone stared at as in jealousy. "Melody!"Two Asian girls ran up to her, giving her a bear hug. "Okay, okay, Sunshine, Marisa you are chocking me." She gasped out. Marisa had ombr'e hair. Brown and blond were blurred together.

Sunshine looked at me. "Oh Nico! I remember you! You used to live next to Melody, right?" She asked me. I nodded, and then her tear-streaked face appeared again. Her sad, doe eyes looking at me sadly as if to say: Why'd you do this to me? I thought that we're supposed to stay together but you had to move away . . . I shook out of my trance and looked at sunshine, which was waving her hand at my face. I jolted back to reality and looked at Sunshine, who looked confused. I shook my head started to listen to her, talking about Joan of Arc and the French King who was an idiot.

The bell rang.

_Melody_

I was in my Art class, listening to the teacher. She asked us if we could create a Portrait, drawing anyone in our school. I pondered the thought. _Hmm, who should I draw . . . oh? Nico! _I grinned. My eyes dropped. I remembered that time when he left when I was eleven. I bit my lip. I wanted to express my feelings through Art.

I never got the chance to say "_I Love You_", to Nico, but someday I would. I started to sketch on the paper, drawing Nico. I started by drawing an oval as the face structure, the eyebrows, the eyes which I focused on, making the madman glint in his eyes realistic. His spiky hair was painted black as well as his eyes. I drew him with a dark background, and with the clothes he wore yesterday at school.

"Melody! That looks amazing!" The teacher, Mrs. Webb said delighted. "Thanks," I muttered. She smiled down at me. The others kids bolted out of their seats and crammed around, trying to look at the picture. Mrs. Webb ushered them to their seats.

The bell rang.

I was silently walked to the parking lot, because I had free period. Or maybe it was because I wanted to just pop in a smoke. Once I'd gotten there, a pair of cold arms wrapped around me. "Miss me?" Nico mused in my ear. "Oh, by the way, here's your lighter." He whispered, bringing out my sliver lighter. I quickly opened it, the flame flickering. I brought the cigarette to my lips, the flame lighting up the ash. I blew into the sky. Nico crashed his lips against mine in a demanding, hard kiss. His hands ran through my hair softly. I wondered if we ever got to do this again. When my parents both sign the document, I've got to choose either to live with my mom or dad.

But honestly, I didn't know who to choose. "Hey Nana, maybe I can ask my father to adopt you." Nico whispered. I looked at him, my eyes wide and looking at him as if he was crazy. "Um, doesn't your dad like, hate me or something?" I asked. Nico shook his head. "Nah, I mean, he knows you, but hasn't seen _you _in person." He said. I blinked. "English please," I said. Nico sighed. "Look, when we were kids, he didn't see you _that _much. Plus, my sisters don't really mind having you around the house." He said. I sighed. He blew the last of his smoke and threw the butt on the floor.

I raised an eyebrow. "You know, your dad has to do through all of that paperwork and plus, did you _tell _your dad yet?" I said, my eyebrow rose. He scratched the top of his head. "Well no, but I want you to be there with me. Look, I'll take you on a date too. Just you and me." he said. My cheeks colored. He grinned, leaning in my face. "So, is that a yes or no? Because I have a good feeling that it's a yes." He said, huskiness lacing in his voice. I blushed and hit my arm. "Fine, I'll go on that crappy date with you. One Condition: Can we just be like regular teenagers and just go out at a eat fast food place? Because I'll not cut out for all the dresses and stupid restaurant things those guys do." I said, demand in my voice. He laughed.

"Alright, I'll take you to an In N Out restaurant." He said. "Actually, I prefer McDonalds or that one."I said. He raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'll stop talking now." I chuckled. "Melody?" Marisa and Sunshine said, walking towards us. They dragged us by the hands, stopping at a bench. "So, I hear that Nico here is taking you on a 'normal' date." They chorused, creating air quotes on the word "date." "So, Nico have you seen Paradise Kiss?" I asked. He snorted. "What kind of question is that? Oh course!" He exclaimed. I chuckled. "Well it is written by the same author." I said, snorting.

After that, we laughed, and talked about all of the animes, and mangas.

~Time Skip~

~Di Angelo/ Leveque Mansion, Before N/M's Date~

_Hades_

Hades Pluto Di Angelo sat in an armchair, his hands rubbing his temples as his son explained about his girlfriend, who was in reality, his best friend and crush/lover when they were both eleven. "So son, you are asking me if I wish to take _full custody _of your girlfriend, Melody? You do know, she will have to change her name to either Di Angelo or-"I stopped mid-sentence.

"I-I-I could change it to Shadows, if you'd like." She said, stuttering. Nico chuckled. "My own girlfriend, stuttering in front of my own father, huh Nana? But Shadows huh? "Melody Shadows, not bad Nana. I wonder why they didn't take you out of ELA; you're pretty good at it." Nico mused. The door opened with a _bang! _

Hazel and Bianca stood at the door, panting. They tackled Melody to the floor. "Bia, Haze, can you get off my girlfriend?" Nico said, annoyed. Bianca and Hazel smiled at their nicknames. "Maybe," they sang-songed. Nico did a face-palm. I chuckled softly. I stroked my chin. "Hmm, I could accept that, Melody. Also, Nico you think that I've never seen you and Melody together when you where both eleven? I have." I said. Nico's jaw dropped. A knock was at the door.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Ah, it must be Percy, Thalia, and the Seven." I said. Nico nodded. The door opened. Thalia tackled Melody to the floor. Annabeth had tears flowing from her eyes. The three girls were crying, holding each other's bodies. The rest and I looked confused. "We known each other ever since I was twelve, Annabeth was seven, Melody was three. I saw Nico face-palming himself. "Great," He grumbled. "My own cousin, my cousin's girlfriend, and my _own _girlfriend know each other." He grumbled again. We all laughed.

I hadn't laughed this much since Maria died, and somehow, I felt complete.

I knew that Maria's wish was to make me happy, and since she died, I didn't feel complete. But now, seeing my son happy, I was happy. My eyes softened. I cleared my throat. Nico and the rest looked at me.

"Melody, I accept your deal. I shall adopt you, after your parents sign the document." I said. Melody nodded, her eyes shining. "Now, _all _you get out of my office!" I bellowed. Nico and the boys rolled their eyes, annoyed. They dragged their girlfriends out of the office, the front door slamming before them.

I sighed, rubbing my temples.

_Nico, one day you will make my head blow off._

~Line Break~

~At McDonalds~

_Nico_

I was sitting beside the window, eating my fries. We were finally at McDonalds, along with the Seven and Bianca. The Seven were buzzing with excitement. Why? Because, The Big Hero 6 was in theaters, and we all were going to watch it. Now, all we had to do was wait.

**AHEM! Spoiler for the people who haven't watched TBH6 yet! Scroll down!**

"_I'm satisfied with my care," Hiro said tearfully._

_Baymax deactivated._

_When he got out of the portal, Wasabi asked about Baymax. _

_Hiro shook his head._

_Gogo, Honey Lemon, Fred, and Wasabi including Hiro cried silently._

_The scene changed._

_It now showed Hiro, being reunited with Baymax._

_Hiro's voice rang out._

"_We fulfilled Tadashi's wish. We help and rescue people now. And who are we?"_

_The Logo said: The Big Hero 6._

_The credits rolled._

We scrambled out with everyone else. I kicked-started the motorcycle and Melody got on. I drove to my house, since she'd didn't want to stay at her parent's house. I fumbled for the keys. Melody sighed, picking a random one, putting it into the keyhole. It clicked. I looked at her with wide eyes. She shrugged. "What can I say, I'm good that." She said. "You are," I said, pressing my lips against hers. She ran up the stairs, shooting for my bedroom.

I sighed, walking to the bathroom, washing my face. Once I got to my room, I saw Melody lying on the bed. She looked so peaceful. Her hair was speared all around the covers. I collapsed on my bed beside her. I wondered if we ever got to do this again. _Maybe._

Me: Phew! Only took three days! Chapter II is up! Finally! Alright, now don't except an update TOMORROW, because one: I'm busy with Barns and Nobles' concert representing my school. So, I'll talk to you guys and girls, LATER!


End file.
